oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 13
"There's no Way My Junior is This Rotten" (俺の後輩がこんなに腐ってるわけがない, Ore no Kōhai ga Konna ni Kusatteru Wake ga Nai) is the thirteenth episode of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It is the second episode of the series released in a original net animation format, following the True Route version of Episode 12. The episode's storyboard and direction was handled by Takashi Andou while Hideyuki Kurata was in charge of the screenplay. The beginning of spring for Kyousuke brings out a surprising development as Kuroneko "dons the clothes of a normal high school student" for the first time. As the human named Ruri Gokou, Kuroneko proceeds to accompany Kyousuke, while the elder of the Kousaka siblings tries to help Kuroneko in coping with the complications of school life. Synopsis "Good morning, senpai." Kyousuke is surprised to see his otaku friend Kuroneko now dressed in a school uniform; moreover, she is now calling him an upperclassman. It turns out that Kuroneko has just enrolled in Kyousuke's school, and is now a first-year student. Kyousuke greets her good luck on her school life, but although Kuroneko responds to his greeting, it seems that she is expecting something else from him. As Kuroneko walks ahead of Kyousuke, Manami appears to ask Kyousuke about the girl he just talked to. Then, a thought hit Kyousuke. He does not know what Kuroneko's real name is. Kuroneko would later introduce herself using her "human name", Ruri Gokou, in her visit to Kyousuke's house alongside Saori Bajeena. While Saori spends her time assembling a robot model, Kuroneko immerses herself in reading; meanwhile, Kyousuke demands an explanation for their presence in the Kousaka Residence. Saori responds by saying that they know that the house is incomplete without Kirino, who left for America, and so decides to give him a visit to check up on him. Kyousuke appreciates the concern, but it appears that Kuroneko is still shy about her real intentions. Eventually, Saori finishes building the model robot, which is one of the featured robots in Justeen, and soon focuses on a box located under Kyousuke's study table — the box for the game he gave to Kirino as a present. Kyousuke soon opens up the topic about Kirino contacting both of them directly. The news doesn't seem good; Saori says that aside from her minor updates on her blog, Kirino doesn't send e-mails or text messages to either of them. Saori feels angry because of this, as she hoped that Kirino would not ignore her friends while she is half a world away. Kyousuke understands how Saori feels, so he decides to plan something for the three of them, which they will post to Kirino, just to "piss her off". At school, Kuroneko plans to go straight back home, deliberately ignoring the message sent to her by Kyousuke. Fortunately, Kyousuke was able to catch up on her. He was planning to introduce his childhood friend Manami to Kuroneko, and it appears that their first encounter wasn't that good, especially with Kuroneko recognizing Manami's face as a certain "Belphegor". Kuroneko then decides to leave, but Kyousuke tries to make her stay for a while. Kuroneko uses watching Maschera as an alibi to get home immediately, but Kyousuke points out that the season of Maschera has finished. This triggers Kuroneko to raise her voice at Kyousuke and she tells him that "Maschera will not be over". Tension slowly rises as three of her classmates almost become a target of Kuroneko's change of mood, and Manami was barely able to stop things from escalating. Days later, the school's club recruitment day begins, and the school bursts with life as different school clubs take their time in getting fresh blood. Kuroneko, despite being a freshman, is uninterested in joining a club, but during his walk with Manami and Kyousuke, a booth with a computer takes her attention. It turns out that the booth is set up by the Game Research Club , and they have a demo of a danmaku shooter game. A representative of the club asks if anyone of them is interested in playing the game, which is designed to act as an entry test to those interested in the club. Kuroneko is soon handed the controller, and although she was reluctant to accept the offer, she finally agrees to play the entry test. To the surprise of the club representative, Kuroneko chose the Hard difficulty level, and she breezes through the game, defeating the final boss in one sitting, and even beating the high score in the process. Kuroneko proceeds to critic the game before leaving. Kyousuke is then left with the apologies. The day soon goes by with Kuroneko's social awkwardness becoming more and more evident. Kyousuke could only watch on his way to his Judo class as Kuroneko stands without a partner in her PE class. Kyousuke decides to confront Kuroneko about her problems in making friends on her visit with Saori to the Kousaka Residence. According to her, she doesn't feel obligated to go out with her classmates, which Saori proceeds to interpret as "I'd rather be with you than go out with my classmates!" Kyousuke ends up getting a pillow thrown at his head by Kuroneko in response. Despite the sudden humorous moment, Kyousuke points out that there needs to be a way to fix her social problem. Saori takes the moment to make Kuroneko misunderstand his actions, and Saori gets scolded in response. Kyousuke then adds that he is somewhat happy to have Kuroneko as an underclassman and he wants to help her with her problems. Saori decides to be more serious at this moment, and she suggests joining a club to help her out. Kuroneko and Kyousuke decide to visit the clubroom of the Games Research Club. Makabe, the same guy who represented the club in its booth during the school club recruitment day, welcomes the two, and takes them to the club president. It turns out that the owner of the Fana-tan bike Kyousuke borrowed on his midnight trip from Akihabara to Chiba is the club president! After Kyousuke gives his apologies and promises to give back his bike, the club president soon recollects on their first encounter, and even calls Kyousuke "a really close friend of his". Soon, Kuroneko interviews the club president about the club and its members. According to him, the Games Research Club is a small club with several inactive members, a club president who has yet to graduate, and a wide range of created games and an equally large collection of reference material. Kuroneko's interest in game creation elates the club president, who finds its newest members, including from a certain Akagi, pretty experienced in making games despite being girls. Kyousuke finds that the surname Akagi is familiar to him, and the club president mentions that they have another girl member by the name of Sena Akagi. However, she doesn't interact with the other members, which Makabe thinks is because of a lack of female members. Makabe hopes that Kuroneko joining the club would make Sena come back to the club as an active member. Fortunately for the Games Research Club, Kuroneko finally decides to join the club. Later that day, Kyousuke and Manami see Kuroneko doing the day's cleaning duties. Kuroneko appears to give the two the cold shoulder, and Kyousuke decides to leave her alone in response. However, unknown to Kuroneko, Kyousuke decides to help out in her cleaning duties. Kuroneko sees their friendly gesture too late, and she confronts Kyousuke about his move. Kuroneko thinks that Kyousuke's offer to help is merely out of pity, and she accuses Kyousuke of trying to be an older brother to her because his younger sister Kirino is away. She then points out that she is not a replacement for Kirino and leaves. That night, Kyousuke asks Saori about Kuroneko, and he finds out that Kuroneko might have acted like she did because she simply does not want to replace the time she cherishes with her friends by using it to meet others; unfortunately, it is this that may have caused her to be shunned by her class. Saori advises Kyousuke to put things in perspective and say sorry for the misunderstanding. Saori then asks Kyousuke if he will stop being nosy to whatever is going on with Kuroneko's life. Kyousuke simply says, "No." The Games Research Club finally holds its welcoming ceremony for its newest members. Although Kyousuke is ready for the simple party held by the club, Sena and Kuroneko, who sit on Kyousuke's side, refuse to talk to anyone. Kyousuke decides to start a conversation with Kuroneko, but he was quickly shrugged aside by a flustered Kuroneko. He then shifts to Sena, whose surname sounds really familiar. Sena then decides to admit to Kyousuke that she does not like to join the Games Research Club because she dislikes the members and the things they do, although she wanted to program and is interested in the club's reference material. Soon, Kyousuke wonders if her decision to join the Games Research Club would cause her to be labeled as an otaku. Sena points out that prejudice against otaku is merely exaggerated, and no such prejudice really exists... but only for the kind of otaku that "spouts lines and catchphrases everywhere". (She then glares at Kuroneko.) Kuroneko feels that she suddenly becomes part of the topic and speaks her mind. Soon, a harsh exchange of words start to erupt between the two. It wasn't noticeable when it begun, but the effects after the party were quite obvious in Kyousuke's eyes. As Kuroneko and Sena clean on opposite sides of the clubroom, Kyousuke decides to test Sena for something. As the rest of the club sans Kuroneko watches closely, Sena slowly reveals her true colors. First, she admits that her "hate" for games is actually just an act, and she loves games just like a normal person would. Second, she reveals her dream of becoming a game designer one day. Third, Kyousuke asks about an eroge title called Homo-ge Club. In an instant, Sena's real nature explodes through the clubroom, leaving everyone shocked and Kuroneko victoriously grinning at one corner. Sena then notices the awkward looks of everyone in response to her confession and tries to explain her way into them. However, it is too late. Kyousuke already knows the reason why the surname Akagi is so familiar to him and why that Akagi was buying a hardcore yaoi game at Akihabara that time. Meanwhile, Kuroneko proceeds to tease Sena about her "interests" by luring her into reacting about a certain yaoi couple in Maschera, and Sena willingly trips. At that moment, Sena is brought into a corner with no way out, and she finally admits to everyone that she is a fujoshi, an avid fan of hardcore yaoi to such extremes that even Kuroneko is frightened by it. In fact, Sena's one fantasy of Makabe being sexually assaulted by the rest of the club made him freeze on his feet. Sena soon realizes that what she just did was going to scar Makabe for life, so she tries to apologize, to no avail. She quickly becomes out of control shortly after failing to bring Makabe back to his senses, and Kyousuke, in a last-ditch effort to calm Sena down, calls her brother to ask for help. Although his brother has weird suggestions at the start, he decides to talk to Sena instead. After a few minutes on the phone, Sena finally calms down (although Makabe is still frozen in shock) and apologizes to everyone for her outburst. That afternoon, Kyousuke and Kuroneko walk back home together. Kyousuke finally decides to apologize for making Kuroneko into a substitute for Kirino, although he admits that it is lonely without Kirino around. He also tells Kuroneko that he is worried about her, so he will keep on sticking his nose on her business. Kuroneko, with a flustered face, finally gives up trying to stop Kyousuke in doing what he wants. Characters By order of appearance *Ruri Gokou *Kyousuke Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Saori Bajeena 'New Characters' *Makabe *Gennosuke Miura *Sena Akagi Trivia Quotes *"I'm not a replacement for your sister." — Kuroneko's reaction on Kyousuke's attempt to help her Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:OVA Category:Season 1 Episodes